


Eyes of Haou

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [24]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Haou’s eyes are the most terrifying sight in all the world.  And he knows it.  And loves it.





	Eyes of Haou

**Series:** Reversal|| **Title:** Eyes of Haou  
 **Characters:** Juudai (Haou}|| **Ship:** N/A  
 **Words:** 199/199|| **Chapters:** N/A  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing (GX: Reversal): A50, 199 words  
 **Universe:** This is my reversal world. Juudai is the incarnation of the Destructive Darkness, Johan is his brainwashed consort, and Ryou is a vampire.  
 **Summary:** Haou’s eyes are the most terrifying sight in all the world. And he knows it. And loves it.

* * *

Haou’s army alone didn’t bring terror. It didn’t hurt by any means, but what terrified everyone who heard of his approach more than anything else were his eyes. 

Shimmering gold, but not the kind of gold that hinted of wealth or warmth. Hate filled them, hate and the yearning to destroy, the craving to ruin all that he saw, to crush it down to the finest of powders, and then scatter that powder to the winds. 

His destruction took many forms – anyone who saw his consort Johan or the vampire Hell Kaiser knew that – but there was nothing he didn’t damage in some respect. Nothing and no one that he didn’t have some plan for that would make demons hesitate. 

Glimmering behind the hate stood a fiery sort of pleasure at all of the destruction. He didn’t just wreck everything. He thoroughly enjoyed it on a level no one could truly believe until they saw him doing it. 

Not everyone believed it even then. Surely there couldn’t be anyone who thrilled to slaughter and wreck and ruin so very much. 

But there Haou stood, his plans to make the world his proceeding, and the world’s ending drawing ever closer. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** On my tumblr, someone complimented how I write glares. So that sparked this. And this formally ends my month of GX fics! For 2019 I will be focusing on finishing my posted WIPs. I know I’ve said that before, but I mean it this time!


End file.
